Hankidot 2: Something with Dale
by JustSagan
Summary: When Dale goes missing, something happens. Also someone is cooking something. (This is a sequel to Hankidot. Read Hankidot first) Also, big shout out to my younger brother for helping me write this story!
1. Dango Dale, I tell you what

(Hey… Hey hey hey hey! This story is a sequel. Read the first story first!)

…

...

…

It's a nice, quiet day out in Arlen. Bill and Boomhauer are drinking beer together, no idea where the fuck Dale is, and Hank is reading news clippings from Beach City that were sent to him by Peridot… Because why the fuck not?

As Hank was reading through the news clippings, everything seemed normal. However, when he got to the crime clipp, that's when he noticed something weird.

" _Armed robbery turned homicide! Local Beach city resident Lars was shot and killed by a crazy man wearing an orange hat and sunglasses. I would say that I was sad that Lars died, but that would be a lie. No one gives a fuck about Lars, and I am personally glad that faggot is dead._ "

This caught Hank off guard.

" _Orange hat and sunglasses? Could that be… No… It can't be…_ "

Hank decided to go and see if Dale was at his house. However, as he started walking to his house, he noticed that Bill and Boomhauer were drinking beer together at the usual spot. He decided to ask them if they have seen Dale.

" _Hey guys_ "

" _Hey Hank!_ "

" _Dango hey Hank dango what's been dango going on dango with you dango I tell you what?_ "

After having a brief conversation about beer and propane, Hank remembered that he needed to ask them about Dale.

" _Oh hey, have any of you seen Dale around?_ "

" _Sorry Hank,but I haven't seen Dale in days. I even checked his house, and asked others around town. He is nowhere to be found._ " Bill said with a sad expression.

" _Ya dango I haven't dango seen Dale dango, but that dango might dango be because dango I have dango been dango masterbating to My Little dango Pony dango for the dango past week dango dango I tell you what._ "

Both Hank and Bill looked very confused, but were able gather that Boomhauer didn't know where Dale was.

" _Well I guess he isn't here then._ " Hank said in a defeated tone.

" _I wonder where he went._ "

" _Well I have idea…_ " Hank said as he began to head back into his house.

About ten minutes later, Hank walked out to his truck holding some food, and a 9 iron golf club.

Bill and Boomhauer walked up to the truck with confused looks on their faces.

" _Dango Hank where are Dango you going, I tell you what?_ "

" _I think I know where Dale is, so i'm going to go get him._ "

Hank then started his truck and began to drive off.

" _Bye Hank! Be safe!_ "

As Hank was driving, he began wonder how Peridot had been doing. He hadn't seen her in about five months. So it will be nice to do some catching up with her.

However, What Hank didn't know was that someone else was also heading towards Beach City. And all I can ask you is... Can you smell what he's cooking?


	2. The Rock is cooking

(As I said before, someone else is heading to Beach City. Now let us find out why.)

…

…

…

Outside of The Rocks mountainside mansion, it was a glorious day. All 420 pools have been cleaned, his 100 mile yard had been mown using space technology that the Rock had invented, and 2 billion dollars had been deposited into The Rocks bank account.

The Rock decided to spend the rest of the day cooking something, and of course, his butler could smell what The Rock was cooking. When The Rock was done cooking, he decided that he would watch the news in his private movie theater. At first, nothing involving him came up, but then…

" _And that's why anime fucking sucks… In other news, posters of The Rock holding two rocks, and wearing no shirt have recently been spotted in the town of Beach City. From this we can conclude that The Rock is some kind freek that gets off to rocks."_

This news shocked The Rock, but at the same time it also didn't surprise him.

" _Shit! I knew staring in that rock porn was a bad idea._ "

After a few minutes of brainstorming, The Rock had thought of a plan.

" _I must go to Beach City, and take down all of the sexy posters of me!_ "

The Rock then ran out of his private theater at lightning speeds, and started to head towards Beach City.

However, as he was running. He began to wonder who could have put the posters up… But then it came to him.

" _Wait… It must have been those two midget lesbians that keep sending me nudes and love letters that I may or may not jack off to!_ "

The Rock knew what dangers would lie ahead with them, but he didn't care. All he cared about was protecting his good name.


End file.
